falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Abbot.txt
DialogueDiamondCity |scene=- |srow=10 |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player isn't saying anything}'' You just gonna stand there and stare? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player isn't saying anything}'' This ain't no show. You wanna talk, talk. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player isn't saying anything, muttering to yourself}'' *sigh* Something wrong with this one... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=7 |before= |response=''{Mayor McDonough revealed to be a Synth and is dead or gone}'' Just because Diamond City's lost its mayor don't make the Wall any less the Wall. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Means a lot to this city, you helping keep the Wall pristine. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You made the Wall blue. Don't know if I should thank ya or punch ya. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=A yellow Wall. *sigh* Well, thanks anyhow. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Busy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't need to be bothered. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got work to do. |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity01 |scene= |srow=18 |topic=''Greating'' |trow=2 |before= |response=You ready to help out, now? Get that paint from Hardware Town. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have some paint right here. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Don't touch the paint. |after=Player Default: Don't worry. I won't. |abxy=A}} |topic=0002389B |before=Player Default: Don't worry. I won't. |response=Good. The Wall keeps out the bad guys, so I appreciate you not messing her up none. |after=Abbot: Thinking you need a little education. Maybe a bit of community service, what do you say? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002389A |before=Player Default: Forget you, pal. |response=Mind your manners. This isn't just some shack I'm painting. This is the Wall, and the great green guardian ain't to be touched. |after=Abbot: Thinking you need a little education. Maybe a bit of community service, what do you say? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00023899 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What? Why? |response=This is the Wall. The great, green guardian that keeps out the bad guys. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=No one's broken through the Wall. Never. Least we can do for her in return is keep her looking pristine. |after=Abbot: Thinking you need a little education. Maybe a bit of community service, what do you say? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00023898 |before=Player Default: Whatever. |response=Whatever? You don't know what this is, do you? This is the Wall, the great green guardian. |after=Abbot: Thinking you need a little education. Maybe a bit of community service, what do you say? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00023897 |before=Abbot: Good. The Wall keeps out the bad guys, so I appreciate you not messing her up none. |response=Thinking you need a little education. Maybe a bit of community service, what do you say? |after=Player Default: Happy to help out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00023896 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Happy to help out. |response=You see this paint I'm using? Only one place left in the whole Commonwealth you can get it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Hardware Town. Ruined store close by to the west. Bring back a can of paint, and it'll be 100 caps in your pocket. How's that sound? |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have some paint right here. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00023893 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What can you tell me about Hardware Town? |response=Raiders moved in a ways back. Security says they can't handle them. That's why I'm running low. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=So, you still up for it? |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have some paint right here. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00023892 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Only if you throw in some more money. |response=Fine. Pay you 125 caps. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have some paint right here. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Only if you throw in some more money. |response=Driving a hard bargain. 150 caps. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have some paint right here. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Only if you throw in some more money. |response=Got me by the short hairs, here. 200 caps, but that's all I have. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have some paint right here. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Only if you throw in some more money. |response=A good samaritan does the work without nit-picking the details. 100 caps. No more. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have some paint right here. |abxy=X4a}} |topic=00023895 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Actually, I already have some paint right here. |response=Well, ain't that the end-all, be-all. Why don't you go ahead and put a little of that paint on the Wall? See what I got to work with. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Actually, I already have some paint right here. |response=Much obliged. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=0002387F |trow=3 |before= |response=You're back. You find that paint? |after=Player Default: Wasn't easy, but I found some, yeah. |abxy=A}} |before=Player Default: What if I couldn't find any green paint? What happens? |response=Hmm... people wouldn't be happy. It's the great, "green" guardian, after all. Tradition and such. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=But if it's between a new color and letting the Wall go into disrepair, I know what I'd choose. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=''Greating'' |before= |response=So, did you find anything? |after=Player Default: Wasn't easy, but I found some, yeah. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0002387E |before=Player Default: I'm working on it. |response=Well work faster. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00023881 |before=Player Default: Wasn't easy, but I found some, yeah. |response=Now that's damn fine news. Why don't you go ahead and paint the first stroke? Let's see how the shade matches up. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00023880 |before=Player Default: Not yet. |response=*grumbles* |after= |abxy=B1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=''Greating'' |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Mmmhmm. That's a good shade of green. The Wall sure seems happy with it. |after=Player Default: Happy to help. It's been an honor. |abxy=A}} |topic=0003DE3D |before=Player Default: It's nice to work with someone who knows how to show respect. |response=Here's your payment and a little bonus for getting the right shade of green. Don't do anything with it I wouldn't do. |after=Companion: Yes. Green is best. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00023879 |before=Player Default: Happy to help. It's been an honor. |response=''{Friendly}'' It's nice to work with someone who knows how to show respect. |after=Abbot: Here's your payment and a little bonus for getting the right shade of green. Don't do anything with it I wouldn't do. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00023878 |before=Player Default: "The Wall seems happy with it?" Oh god. |response=''{Irritated}'' Yeah, yeah, make with the jokes, but you still helped. |after=Abbot: Here's your payment and a little bonus for getting the right shade of green. Don't do anything with it I wouldn't do. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00023877 |before=Player Default: You think that's enough paint to last you? |response=''{Thinking}'' Should be enough for a good coat or two. That'll have to do for now. |after=Abbot: Here's your payment and a little bonus for getting the right shade of green. Don't do anything with it I wouldn't do. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00023876 |before=Player Default: This is the part where I get paid. |response=Right you are. |after=Abbot: Here's your payment and a little bonus for getting the right shade of green. Don't do anything with it I wouldn't do. |abxy=X1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=''Greating'' |trow=2 |before= |response=''{player just showed you he brought back blue paint instead of green / Puzzled}'' Blue? You know what you're doing there? The Wall ain't blue. |after=Player Default: I think it'll look good. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player just showed you he brought back blue paint instead of green / Puzzled}'' Yellow? You know what you're doing there? The Wall ain't yellow. |after=Player Default: I think it'll look good. |abxy=A}} |topic=0003DE3B |before=Player Default: Well, let's hope so. I guess it's better than her going into disrepair, but... damn. That's over 200 years of tradition we're moving away from. |response=Here's your payment. Now get going. I got work to do. |after=Companion: If anyone asks, I'm blaming you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002386F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: People don't like it, too bad. |response=Well, I can't begrudge the person who did the actual work, but you're flying in the face of over 200 years of tradition here. There's gonna be talk. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' Oh well... beats seeing her in disrepair... |after=Abbot: Here's your payment. Now get going. I got work to do. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0002386E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You think people are going to be upset? |response=''{Irritated}'' The Wall's been green for over 200 years. That kind of tradition ain't somethin' that folks want changed. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' But we gotta make do with what we got, don't we? And I ain't letting her fall into disrepair on account of the color. |after=Abbot: Here's your payment. Now get going. I got work to do. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0002386D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You asked for paint, you got it. |response=''{Depressed}'' The Wall's been green for over 200 years. Folks aren't gonna like this. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' Oh well, better than seeing her in disrepair. |after=Abbot: Here's your payment. Now get going. I got work to do. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=00023870 |before=Player Default: I think it'll look good. |response=Well, let's hope so. I guess it's better than her going into disrepair, but... damn. That's over 200 years of tradition we're moving away from. |after=Abbot: Here's your payment. Now get going. I got work to do. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=''Hello'' |trow=2 |before= |response=Go ahead and put some paint on the Wall. Honor is yours and all that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Good luck getting that paint. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportAbbot.txt